At my Doorstep
by yaoindsakurapetals
Summary: 3 baskets appear on his doorstep. What is the copycat ninja gonna do? There is a sequal! It called In my home making a mess.


I do not own Naruto~

* * *

What the hell... was all that the copy haired ninja could say as he looked at the three baskets in front of his door. He blinked and took out the keys to his apartment and went inside. There was nothing at his door he was just seeing things, still tired from the mission, he told himself before closing the door and re-opening it. His face went ashen as he realized they were still there, cooing and staring at him.

He shivered before picking each one up one at a time, he held the things at a distance. One of the 'creatures' had black hair and onyx eyes,he silently stared at the silver haired man before cooing and smiling making him shiver once again. He set the basket on his table before going to the next one

The next one was blonde with blue eyes and reached out his tiny pink hands towards him making the copycat ninja almost drop the 'thing'. He really did not like baby's, he thought to himself... they are his weakness... He set the blonde baby next to the onyx eyed one and returned to the final basket.

It was actually kinda cute he had to admit that much. It was a pink haired baby with green eyes. She had her thumb in her mouth and was drifting off to sleep. He stared at the 3 together and saw that the two blonde and onyx one were glaring at another. Kakashi chuckled to himself thinking how cute they were, but then shook his head. There was no way he could keep them he went on to many missions... but then again he could just hire a nanny or leave them with the Hokage.

The pink one opened her eyes and looked at Kakashi. She giggled cutely and held out her chubby little hands as if she wanted to hug him. The blonde one stopped glaring and smiled clapping his hands as the white haired man went to go pick her up. The onyx one just stared at him and puffed his little cheeks as he picked up the pink one.

Who would have thought 3 seconds ago I thought they were just 3 little monsters to me... Oh well.

He chuckled again and looked at the pink one carefully. " I think I'll call you Sakura." As if she understood she smiled a cute smile and giggled. He picked up the blonde one next because he looked like he was about to cry from lack of attention. Honestly he didn't know what gave him the urge to name them but he felt like he shouldn't be calling them by colors.

He held the blonde one at arms length, not completely trusting him...because well... he was a thought carefully before deciding on"I'll call you about it?" in response he got a huge toothless grin from the whiskered baby. He grinned from behind his mask and set him back into his basket.

The onyx haired one glared at the blonde one as he got set down into the basket. Jealous? Kakashi thought to himself. He went to go pick up the onyx haired one but was rejected with a tiny kick. He was a little fighter, but Kakashi mangaed to pick up and hold him at the same distance as Naruto. He was right to do so because the little fighter ended up peeing.

"I should name you oshikko but I will name you Sasuke you little troublemaker." Kakashi said as he watched little Sasuke squirm before he started to cry. "Oh shit."Kakshi just realized he would need diapers! He set little Sasuke into the basket before calling Guy. He didn't want to but he knew he would be fast. " Hello this is Might Guy! How can I help you this fine evening!" Kakashi sighed" Oh is this you kakashi my rival! What do you need at this hour?"" Well I need you to go buy diapers and baby powdwer and baby formula as fast as you can! Don't ask questions you'll find out soon enough I just need you to hurry!'

No later than 5 minutes did a panting Guy run into the saw the 3 little baskets and ran over to them to see what was inside though he could already guess. "Where did these babies come from!... Kakashi are they you-" "NO! They were at my doorstep. Now get out of the way." Kakashi took the bag out of Guys hands and pushed him out of his house. He could hear Guy punding at his door but ignored it. It stopped while he was done changing Sasuke's diaper. Then Sakura started crying but she didn't have an accident so he assumed she was hungry.

He fed her the formula and put her to sleep in her basket. Kakashi was about to relax when Naruto started crying and he** did **have an accident. After he was done changing his diaper to he fell onto his chair and sighed. 'this was almost harder than an A rank mission' he thought to himself. He glance at the little sleeping babies and smiled.

It's worth so much more though. He tiredly blinked his showing eye and yawned. 'I'll get the official papers done tommorow' and he fell asleep.

* * *

**The End~**

This is a story I thought up randomly and I decided I would make it a puplic story so I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
